


Downpour

by scalpelslut



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Smooching, i kind of opted out of smut sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalpelslut/pseuds/scalpelslut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things start to weigh on your mind as time beats on--and in Fury's case there's plenty to be unsure of. A synth whose memories mirror ones of a dead woman long gone, she is stuck living two lives. But which is really hers? The last survivor of a gruesome assault, or a mockery of her?<br/>All she knows is that Glory makes her feel like what she should be- Wanderer.<br/>(Sex sort of happens. But not really. They just get naked and then I gave up.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downpour

The sparse clothes she’s got on soaked through a long while ago, leaving her shivering in the cold wastes on a bench by the church--a place called Sanctuary that didn’t deserve that name on her mind. 

No- that’s wrong, she thinks to herself, even it was true once. Those are someone else’s thoughts. Those thoughts were planted here for her. Someone took hold of her and reprogrammed her, rewired her, remade her into a woman who had died already. 

Fury. Fury was the name she took, the only thing that was hers. She laughs to herself at the thought, the idea of her complaining to Nick that she had these memories when he had it worse. He got the name, too. She got her own. 

Her fingers run over her short cropped hair, a shuddering breath expelling itself from her thin lips. A hand rests at her shoulder and she leers up, nerves showing plainly under all the grime on her face.

“Need something?” She asks the woman, who smiles down to her. She’s taller than Fury, if only by a few inches, but it’s enough you’d notice. 

“It’s raining. Aren’t you worried you’ll short-circuit?”

“I could ask you the same, Glory.” Fury retorts, her hand resting with the one still at her shoulder--she squeezes it just barely enough to be felt. “I needed air.” Or something like it. Not that this air felt right, but it was better than the dank cellars of their base.

It’s silent, for a few minutes, excepting the rain’s pitter-patter against the roads.

“Do you ever wonder who you were, before the wipe?” Fury asks, out of seemingly nowhere.

“Never.” Glory responds in turn, taking a step forward. “You?”

“Only sometimes. ...Okay, a lot of times.” She admits, letting a humorless laugh out. “I wonder about what I was like. What I liked. If…” She pauses, furrowing her brow and running her hand over it to wipe the droplets off in vain. “...I left anyone behind.” She thinks of Nate, even if she knows he’s not hers to think of. 

Glory can tell. She prepares herself for the cold and sits down beside Fury, arm draping over the wet of her back. 

“We all did. The Institute makes sure of it.” Glory responds, turning her face away. She knows too well. “All we can do is help the ones we can help. I’m frustrated as hell with it, but… it’s all we’ve got.”

Fury says nothing in response, but leans her head against Glory’s. Neither she nor Fury expect the soft pink that flashes over her dark cheeks. 

“Hey, uh, we should… get out of the rain. Might actually be bad for us.” Fury says, averting eye contact, but slipping her hand over to grasp at Glory’s, being as nonchalant as she can possibly be about it--which is to say, not really at all. “...I cleared out a place a while ago. Nobody sticks around there, too small. But it’s good shelter.” Glory tilts her head up a little, face still faintly reddening. 

“...Shit, yeah, I… I mean, yeah.” She says, a little hint of smile at her lips. She squeezes her hand back and they get up in almost unison. Fury tugs her hand, and in that moment also finally meets Glory’s large brown eyes. They absolutely melt her heart and make her stomach flip-flop. 

It’s a short walk, but with the puddles of rainwater all over and the rain deciding to grow harsher, they laugh the whole way. Glory wouldn’t even bet she could even feel this light inside, not for a million dollars, but here and now she’s smiling like… Like she would if she had been a child.

The pair reaches the alley, all covered in thick tarps and surrounded by wood. As Fury said, there’s not a soul in sight besides a set of whirring turrets aimed at the side exits. Glory can’t help but notice a set of small, hanging lights at the edge, by a nicely made but obviously well-loved bed and radio, and it makes her smile more apparent. 

“We can stay here tonight. Tom said the storm would be around a while…” Fury notes, starting towards a line hung up against a wall near the campfire. 

“He definitely knows the weather.” He better, thinks Fury as Glory says that, I spent all that time getting those machines set up. Glory can see it on her face and laughs. 

“I shouldn’t have stayed out so long.” Fury laments with a slight groan, undoing her belt. “Soaked my clothes completely. Wish I’d thought about it more.” Glory tilts her head to look away as the other pries off her dripping shirt. She goes red.

“Jeez. Any dignity?” She mocks, crossing her arms over, ignoring the fact she herself is pretty soaked too. 

“Not since Cait tugged my shirt off in front of Danse, no.” She remarks, sticking her tongue out. “After a ‘lecture’ from him, you start to get less worried about showing some chest.”

“...Got any spare clothes?” Glory finally asks after a few minutes of wet silence, running her fingers through her hair to shake it dry.

“Plenty.” Fury responds, after pulling on a dry pair of worn, greyed jeans and a t-shirt much too small for her muscled frame. She tosses an extra set over, and though she hesitates at first, Glory peels off her soaking coat. Fury tries to be courteous, turning away, but can’t stop herself from eying Glory as she changes, if only for a moment. She’s eternally grateful Glory doesn’t notice. 

“A lot better.” Glory laughs, shaking her head. “Thanks.” Their eyes meet again. The emotions on their faces almost mirror one another, a faint ache both feel surge in their chests. Even in these grungy clothes, Glory finds her restraint wavering. Fury looks away a moment later, stretching herself out, the t-shirt lifting to show her stomach, tanned skin exposed for a split second. 

“It’s getting late. We, uh, can share the bed, it’s big enough.” She offers, gesturing to the bedding behind her. “There’s another, but it’s kind of dingy.”

“Okay, Fury,” Glory laughs, groaning, rubbing her face. She takes a step closer. “Don’t talk like that.

“I’m sick of playing shy. We can pretend we’re schoolgirls and like nothing’ll happen in that bed, or we can be honest. I know how you look and me, and you know how I look at you.”

Fury bites her lip. “Gotcha.” 

She sits on the bed, tilting her head slightly. A cue, of sorts. The other woman climbs over her and the pair bring their lips together in a sweet, careful kiss. Glory’s arms wrap around Fury’s neck as the kiss deepens and Fury brings her hands to Glory’s back, pulling her frame closer. Glory breathes into the kiss, climbing on the bed with the other woman to straddle her hips. Propping herself up with a stiff pillow set against her back, Fury breaks the kiss momentarily and licks her own lips, smiling faintly. The sight makes Glory shudder and almost tackle her with another kiss, opening her lips this time to trace their tongues together lustfully. 

They roll onto their sides, a soft ‘thump’ and ‘squeak’ as they hit the bed together. They kiss again and again and Fury’s right hand trails down, tracing over the side of Glory’s hips. She tugs at the waist of the jeans.

“Kind of silly we even put this stuff on.” She remarks, tone soft, almost a whisper against her lips.

“More fun to take them off.” Glory responds, tugging the pants down and off from her position. Fury laughs and pulls off the other woman’s shirt in return, then her own. Fury bites her lip then, and moves in to press a kiss to her breast, eliciting a gasp from the other she’s absolutely not prepared for. It sends a tingle up her spine and she immediately goes for a kiss at her lips, hands sliding up her body to cup her breasts. 

Fury finally kicks off her pants then, if only to feel Glory’s legs against hers as she tugs her closer with aplomb. It makes the other laugh with mirth, seeing her excited like this.

“Fury, this side of you… it’s cute.” She laughs, her fingers tracing the edges of her jaw, closing the distance for a small kiss. “I wasn’t really sure before, but I’m pretty damn positive now.”

\--

“I can’t remember if I’ve ever actually done that before,” Glory notes, reclining in Fury’s arms. “but I think I like this being my first memory of it.” The concept makes Fury chuckle as she lays her head against Glory’s. 

“It definitely doesn’t have to be the last memory of it either.” She teases, lacing their fingers together. The rain still hasn’t let up outside, it hits the tarps as hard as hail would. “...We could stay like this. We could probably get missions together, work together.”

“I’d… like that, but we have so few people. Heavies have to split up.” 

“That’s true, but it doesn’t mean we can’t help each other.”

“It’d probably fuck me up too much to see you getting hurt,” Glory admits, rubbing the back of her head. “Even if I know you can handle yourself.” 

“Well, if we were together more often, you could watch out for me yourself.” Fury teases, a faint smile tugging at her lips. Glory heaves a sigh and pulls her into a short kiss. 

“That’d be fun. Stopping you from rushing a camp of raiders. I doubt even I could do that.” She laughs. 

“Point made.” 

Something resonates in her, at the idea that Glory would be hurt without her. Something like… a sense of belonging. A place she really does belong.

“Hey, uh…” She begins.

“Yeah?”

“Don’t go anywhere, Glory.” She doesn’t sound like she’s begging, but she is. “Not without me.”

**Author's Note:**

> For Femslash February! Took me a while to get up the muse for this, but all in all, I'm happy with what it became.


End file.
